


A tiempo.

by Lentesitos_Brand



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lentesitos_Brand/pseuds/Lentesitos_Brand
Summary: Caitlyn viaja a través de una línea temporal en busca de Ezreal. Sin embargo, no es la ubicación que esperaba, llevándose una gran sorpresa al reencontrarse con alguien que perdió hace años.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A tiempo.

El cielo estaba oscuro, tanto que ninguna estrella fue valiente de avistarse para ninguno debajo de ellas. Los policías se movían de un lado a otro, ocupados. Uno en especial, la sheriff, parecía estar fuera de sí. Caitlyn solo observaba con expresión neutra a los elementos que le rodeaban salir del edificio.

Cada cosa alrededor de ella, cada sonido de alarma y bullicio, todo se silenció en sus oídos. A pesar de la ausencia de tiroteos, los sentidos de Caitlyn se llenaron de un disparo distante. Y a la vez no. Sus dedos inconscientemente apretaron con fuerza el rifle que sostenía. Su vista, inmersa en la nada, giró para ver al oficial que le llamaba.

— La información que nos brindó fue correcta. Los niños fueron encontrados, lo que confirma el tráfico humano del que se nos alertó.

Asintió. Por supuesto que estaba segura de que los niños estaban apresados dentro de esta locación en específico, después de todo, no lideró la investigación sola. De hecho, no fue quien abrió el caso en primer lugar.

Fue **ella**.

— Estoy segura de que puedes encargarte de lo demás a partir de aquí. — Dijo, montando su rifle en la espalda.

— Como ordene, sheriff.

No vuelve a mirar al oficial y se monta en el vehículo, sintiéndose drenada. Y así era cada día desde su muerte, "la rutina de la sheriff".

* * *

Cruzando el portal se encuentra en un callejón, tórrido y maloliente. Revisa el mapa que carga en su muñequera y se monta en el rifle, dando marcha a las señales de ruptura interdimensional. Es de noche, la ciudad es iluminada de luces intermitentes y señalamientos neón.

Abandona la montura del rifle y lo monta en su espalda al ver la calle llena de personas. Su alrededor está repleto de puestos de vendimia y restaurantes demasiado apretados para su gusto. No hace esfuerzo en quejarse, los párpados pesan como nunca antes.

Se pregunta dónde se encuentra, el mapa que llevaba ya no emitía ninguna señal, movimiento o anomalía. Camina con calma, tratando de no parecer perdida al mismo tiempo que estudia todo lo que le rodea. Falla en su intento de orientarse y hablar con alguien no es una de sus opciones si no quiere causar problemas.

Sale poco a poco del gentío y puede respirar con tranquilidad. Llega a un andador donde todo parece más apacible, busca un asiento y lo toma.

_Conexión fallida._

_Reintentando..._

Chasquea los dientes, ¿dónde estaba? No lo sabía. El malestar sube hacía su mandíbula y ahí se mantiene. El portal no pudo haberse equivocado, ni ella. Echa otro vistazo en rededor con más agudeza y lo ve sin sorprenderse. Monta el rifle en su espalda, con los ojos bien abiertos, caminando a lo que llamó su atención. Finalmente logra reconocer el edificio que tiene en frente.

La comisaría. Estaba en Piltóver.

Entreabre sus labios, permaneciendo de pie frente a las puertas desconocidas para ella. Nada era lo mismo aunque con todas sus fuerzas buscaba indicios de que aún quedase algo de esencia, pero ya no había nadie en las calles.

El pavimento parecía ser lo único que guardaba su antigüedad en la ciudad donde arribó. Acerca su vista a los papeles adheridos a las afueras de la comisaría, tomando uno. Respira para calmar su estómago que se revuelve bruscamente de cólera. Incluso en esa línea temporal él era un psicópata. Arruga el papel y lo lanza lejos, un nudo en su garganta se enreda y las ganas de patear y destruir se acumulan.

— Cálmate. — Musita para sí misma. — Estás buscando a otra persona.

Le toma un rato serenarse, caminando hacia la bola de papel para depositarla en el basurero, pero se arrepiente, escondiéndose en el ángulo de una pared. Alguien se monta en una motocicleta, sin compañía. Sus ojos se iluminan al sentir que reconoce esa manera de ponerse el cigarrillo en los labios.

Sale de entre las penumbras para acercarse a la mujer sentada frente a ella.

* * *

Así como caminó dentro de la oscura estructura, podía escuchar voces, voces idénticas a las de ella, haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, gritando y llorando a la distancia, de forma rota. Como si ahí hubieran fantasmas que la cazaban dentro de la construcción.

Estaba agradecida de que su rifle tuviera una correa o hubiera dejado caer todo en ese momento. Se acercó a las escaleras rústicas que llevaban hacia el techo de su departamento y sus botas resonaron lentamente en contra de la madera.

Cada paso que daba, sentía que sus botas pesaban más, una basura que no estaba dispuesta a seguir cargando. Con un ligero empuje, abrió la puerta que emitió un fuerte y molesto chirrido. La luz de la puerta no iluminó más que una esquina específica, llena de sangre y hoyos de impacto de bala.

Los pedazos de pared, acompañados de pintura todavía se podían apreciar en el suelo, a pesar de que la cinta policial le impedía seguir avanzando, parcialmente cubriendo la escena.

Caitlyn quiso huir, gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo, si fuera posible. Internamente se maldijo y maldijo al mismo infierno, quiso pisotearlo cuando su mente manifestó la imagen de una persona.

* * *

Quedó de piedra frente a la joven frente a sus ojos, que levantó la vista para verla.

— Buenas noches, señorita. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Su voz.

— Quisiera saber dónde se encuentra el centro de la ciudad.

Sus ojos siguen la altura cuando abandona el asiento de su motocicleta. El aire huye de su pecho, mirando los ojos ambarinos, casi anaranjados que tiene en frente.

— ¿Gusta un itinerario de transporte?

— No estoy segura. — Agacha su mirada, observando la insignia que lleva orgullosamente en la chaqueta de cuero. — ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

Nota el desconcierto en la mirada de la más alta, pero no hace más que curvar los labios. Caitlyn traga saliva, temiendo la respuesta con todo su ser.

— Vi. La sheriff de Piltóver.

* * *

Una persona que guardaba muy dentro de su corazón, desplomada contra la pared, de enormes guanteletes que yacían destruidos en ambos lados de su cuerpo, con sangre fresca goteando de las heridas abiertas de su pecho.

Inhaló por la boca entrecortadamente, suprimiendo un sollozo que luchaba por no salir de su boca, pero estaba segura de que las lágrimas ya corrían de su rostro para caer al suelo. Sus pies se acercaban lo más que podían a donde tenía los ojos clavados.

Cuando sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, no pudo contenerse más, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar llorar ahí y ahora. Una por una, las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos celestes hacía su propio regazo.

Es **su** sangre.

* * *

Extiende su mano hacia el hombro ajeno, palpando la realidad donde se encontraba. Vi no hace más que juntar el entrecejo, sin moverse.

— ¿Señorita...?

— ¿Sería imprudente de mi parte pedir que usted se encargue de desplazarme?

Vi ofrece una sonrisa tenue.

— Solo si me permite amarrar bien ese rifle.

No piensa mucho en dárselo, rozando sus manos en el proceso. Cuando termina de amarrarlo a la motocicleta, extiende un casco. Caitlyn alterna la vista del objeto a Vi, permaneciendo en la última, guardando en su memoria sus cabellos platinados. Algo que no consigue descifrar qué es, nace en su pecho, negando el objeto.

— Prefiero que lo lleve usted... sheriff.

Cala una última vez el pitillo del cigarrillo, mirando de soslayo a Caitlyn.

— Dejemos las formalidades. — Recomienda, poniéndose el casco. — No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Caitlyn está pausada, subiendo a la motocicleta por mecánica, como si no tuviera consciencia propia de lo que hacía. Escucha el motor encender y antes de que arranque, niega con la cabeza como respuesta.

— Lo sabía... ya sabes, por tu acento.

— ¿Mi acento...?

Vi arranca, haciendo que Caitlyn se vaya hacia atrás por inercia. Al notar esto, le da dos palmadas en el muslo sin despegar la vista del camino.

— Sujétate. — Pide, aumentando la velocidad.

Por intuición, se refiere a que la coja por la cintura. Y eso era precisamente lo que no quería hacer. Incluso esa parte de su cuerpo se siente igual, las manos le tiemblan y aun no puede calmar su respiración.

Recarga la mejilla en su espalda, espalda que alguna vez fue familiar para ella. Cuida no aferrarse a ella con necesidad para no incomodarla. Ni siquiera puede enfocarse en la carretera para aprender un poco del mapa, perpleja como estaba, no podía aquietar su sentir con nada.

¿La paz podía arrullarla? Sí. Con el traqueteo que la motocicleta producía a causa de las irregularidades del camino. Sus manos desean apretujarla más contra ella y decirle cuánto la ha extrañado. Cuánto ha deseado que vuelva a su vida. A la vida.

Después de un rato, mira los cabellos platinados que se ondean por el viento en contra de la velocidad a la que van. Ríe cuando llega el pensamiento a su mente de su corte de cabello. ¿Lo tendrá corto en todas las líneas temporales?

_Buscando conexión._

_Protocolo de seguridad: 23:59 horas restantes._

_Buscando señal..._

* * *

Toma su rifle y pone el cañón debajo de su mentón. Lentamente, con pulso tembloroso, pone el dedo sobre el gatillo.

— Vi... — Suspiró, con una serenidad inquietante. — No sé si pueda... no puedo soportarlo más...

Aprieta el gatillo, con lo único que queda de fuerza en ella.

— Ha pasado un mes... — Dijo, con los dientes cascabeleando por los sollozos contenidos. Las lágrimas, que es lo último cálido que queda en ella paulatinamente remojan el cañón del arma. Sus ojos se cierran fuerte, decidida a tomar el último suspiro. — Y te extraño...

No sabe cuánto se mantuvo en esa posición. Numerosas ideas cruzaron su mente cada nocivo día que pasaba, proponiendo hacer cosas inimaginables para acabar con su dolor. Milagrosamente, pudo detenerse a tiempo de cometer todas ellas.

Tenía que admitir que días atrás deseó terminar todo. Pero no lo hizo. Vi no hubiera querido que lo hiciera.

Caitlyn se sentía completamente culpable por la muerte de Vi. Si no la hubiera dejado ir a campo y se hubiese quedado con ella a conversar, a llenar registros como siempre solían hacerlo.

Se odiaba.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado la cita que le pidió. Ella, como siempre, tajante, la rechazó aun y cuando también esperaba corresponder el gesto. En vez de sentirse triste u ofendida, le sonrió y no volvió a molestarla más.

Ahora, ella no tenía oportunidad de decirle a Vi todo lo que se había guardado para ella misma. Todo lo que había encerrado en su corazón. Todos los sentimientos que amontonó y que ahora estaban más que claros.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

Se sentía hipócrita. Todos los años que trabajó con ella, todo el tiempo que compartieron juntas, para nada. Para lamentarse cuando ya la hubo perdido.

* * *

Limpió una lágrima con el dorso de su mano y tragó saliva de manera pesada. Su rostro ni siquiera podía contraerse de tristeza. Años lamentándose, culpándose y entrenando dentro del Pulso de Fuego la han hecho aprender a tragarse sus pesares.

Vi la mira, con preocupación y detiene la motocicleta en una esquina. Baja y se quita el casco.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tan sincera, tan protectora... Caitlyn niega su pregunta. Respirando por la boca mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se acuclilla y lleva una mano a su rostro, limpiando con su pulgar los rastros de la tristeza.

Los ojos azules de la mayor son tan profundos como el océano, donde estaba ahogándose, hundiendo todo, rindiéndose ante la congoja. Vi la observa detenidamente. El viento sopla y es frío.

— Caitlyn... — Dijo.

¿Eso realmente había salido de sus labios? La mira al instante, agrietando su corazón, más sus ganas de llorar.

— ¿Vi...?

La mira, con los labios entreabiertos, sin poder abandonar sus ojos de ella. Vi se inclina y la besa. Un casto beso que finalmente rompió a Caitlyn. Vi la rodea con sus brazos, apretándola fuerte contra ella y llora, desgarrando su garganta en lamentos que parecen lastimarle el corazón.

Caitlyn la sujeta tan fuerte que Vi la carga, correspondiendo el sentimiento.

— Oh... Vi...

Susurra, escondiéndose en su hombro y Vi mira al cielo, donde dos estrellas las acompañan, haciendo brillar sus propias lágrimas que descansan en la comisura de sus ojos. Parpadea un par de veces intentando disiparlas, pero no lo logra, únicamente consigue que rueden por sus mejillas también.

* * *

Todos en la comisaría dejan pasar el hecho de que sus ojos están inyectados en sangre con enormes bolsas oscurecidas debajo. Desde hace un mes que sólo llega a su trabajo para encerrarse en la oficina, rodeada de docenas de fotos que le recuerdan a ella. En especial una, que toma, donde está su escuadrón y a su lado, Vi.

Su sonrisa. ¿Podía ser más alegre? Llena de vida. Como esperaba, sus llantos salieron al verlas. Cada noche que pasaba, ella solo podía hacer dos rituales posibles: llorar hasta caer dormida o no dormir.

Y cada noche era una tortura porque no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de caer al vacío. Acabar con todo. La tentación era demasiada. Ya no estaba ella, sonriendo cada que llegaba, llevándole pastelillos, porque había aprendido su sabor preferido, siendo el orgullo de Piltóver.

Ya no estaba.

Encargarse de su caso fue un martirio aún peor. Cada junta a la que iba, cada que salía, no podía evitar que las miradas fueran sobre ella. El maquillaje que se aplicaba no escondía los estragos que le causó su pérdida.

No podía impedir encerrarse en su oficina y lamentarse cada que terminaba una de esas juntas, donde salían muchos descartados y pocos culpables. Angustiada y hastiada de todo, fue ella misma quien se ofreció a arreglar todo.

La investigación para encontrar al asesino de Vi se había completado.

Khada Jhin era el asesino.

Una interminable furia la hizo buscarlo hasta donde terminara Piltóver, y si podía, hasta donde terminara Runaterra. Tardó muchos años en encontrarlo. Años que hubiera podido pasar a su lado.

Recuerda cómo enterró tantas balas en su cuerpo que tuvieron que detenerla. Presa de todo y aunque había atrapado a su asesino, nunca volvió a sentir paz.

* * *

Sus labios son cálidos, al igual que su lengua y sus manos, que lentamente recorren su cuerpo. Apresa su nuca, extasiada de que fuera más alta que ella y sus besos se vuelven torpes por los gemidos que huyen de sus bocas.

Se siente bien besarla. Sentir que respira igual de excitada que ella. El sabor a tabaco se mezcla con la amargura de sus lágrimas, pero todo calma cuando encuentra la orilla de su cama. Arranca su chaqueta de cuero negra, desesperada por desabotonar la camisa de vestir que lleva. 

Su calor incrementa y se mezcla con los suspiros de Vi. Ansiosa, aprieta su pecho y esta muerde su labio, respondiendo al tacto que le estaba brindando.

— Caitlyn... — Jadea.

No puede lidiar con la creciente pasión. Quiere tenerla en sus brazos, sentirla...

Al mismo tiempo quiere preguntarle cómo es que sabe su nombre, cómo es que conocía tan bien su cuerpo. ¿Es producto de su imaginación? No lo sabe.

— Vi... — Responde con la voz entrecortada, acariciando la mejilla ajena. Pero no hay nada. Su tatuaje... no estaba.

— Estuve esperándote mucho tiempo... — Confiesa, acariciando las clavículas que se asomaban, reposando la mano en el medio del pecho con una mirada que no supo interpretar.

* * *

Golpea el escritorio, lanzando al suelo todo lo que reposa encima de él. Sus lágrimas caen de furia. Quiere destruir el lugar por completo.

Pero no puede.

Su arranque se ve mitigado por la debilidad y la angustia, dejándose caer en el único asiento de pie. Apoya los codos en el escritorio y esconde el rostro entre sus manos magulladas.

Caitlyn se fue.

No sabía el por qué. Desapareció, sin decir nada. Sin hacer ruido, sin dejar rastro.

Respira hondo, conteniendo el dolor que siente en su pecho. Relame sus labios cada poco para quitarse el líquido que gotea de su rostro y se pasa los dedos a través del cabello, sorbiendo su nariz.

Estaba molesta, embravecida, porque nadie le ayudaría a buscarla, argumentando que la misma Caitlyn les suplicó no hacerlo, por más que insistiera. Pero quién era ella para ordenar, ya no estaba presente.

Lo único que restaba era una nota que prometía tener un regreso. Alguno no muy lejano. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Que no se sentiría sola? Qué ridículo.

Consigue calmarse con dificultad, su pecho sigue energizado de adrenalina y molestia, pero no como hace momentos. Podía buscar a Caitlyn, después de todo, ella también es una detective.

Pero sin Caitlyn...

Pero sin Caitlyn que es su dualidad, su díada, su compañera. Su amor anhelado, su mitad... su pérdida.

Se pregunta qué se supone que deba hacer a partir de ahora. Vacío está su orgullo y su corazón. Piensa en miles de posibilidades, soluciones y alternativas para encontrarla, en la medida de lo posible. Aunque se considera capaz de recorrer todo Runaterra para encontrarla y rogarle que no se vaya. No de su lado.

Pero el pensamiento fue lo único que perduró a través de los años. Cada día llegaba a casa sin fuerzas. Sin ánimos.

El espacio que ocupaba en su cama aún resentía su peso, guardando una ligera hundidura con la forma de su cuerpo. Delgado, fino y exquisito. Recuerda su blanca piel, nívea y pareja junto con sus manos amables y gentiles. El esmalte negro que siempre adornó sus uñas y que algunas veces llegaron a arañarle con furia, con deseo y con excitación.

Se hace un ovillo, procurando no invadir ese pequeño espacio que era especialmente de ella. Lo único palpable y real que tenía a su alcance.

Esperó como perro su regreso. Un año, dos y el siguiente, y el próximo a ese. Contemplaba las estaciones pasar por su balcón. A veces llovía, otras hacía un calor insoportable, en ocasiones la aurora boreal adornaba el cielo.

Ya nadie le hacía el té por las mañanas después de contemplar el fenómeno en el cielo. Era de sus días preferidos. Habían hecho un pacto que era sólo observar y admirar lo que sucedía en el cielo durante esas fechas.

Y nunca dejó de hacerse un ovillo al costado de su espacio.

* * *

— ¿Esperándome...?

— ¿Por qué te fuiste...? — Ignora su cuestión, anteponiendo su sentir primero. — Me abandonaste... teníamos una vida juntas...

Caitlyn percibe cada tono de su voz con una atención irreal, haciendo que su mente reproduzca y guarde su volumen de forma perfecta, a modo de que nunca olvide el eco que hace en su cabeza. Y su corazón.

— No soy la misma Caitlyn... — Susurra entre sus labios, rozándolos y después volviendo el peso de su nuca a la cama. — Pero yo también te perdí...

A Vi le tiemblan los labios y los párpados. Caitlyn nota que intenta con todas sus fuerzas no romper en llanto aunque las lágrimas solitarias ya corren a través de sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo...? — Se atreve a preguntar.

Incorpora sus codos para poder sentarse, atrayendo a Vi de la cintura para poder hundirse en su abdomen. Vi se quita las botas y desabrocha el botón de su pantalón por comodidad, sentándose en su regazo.

— Te perdí... en... tú... — Siente su rostro encenderse, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas recorren cada músculo alrededor de sus ojos.

De solo recordar cuántas veces intentó acabar con su vida, con su trabajo e incluso con ella misma, le tiemblan las manos y le falta el aire.

— Te asesinaron. Y no soporté tu muerte. — Concluye, sin ir deprisa.

Los ojos ambarinos de la más alta parecen querer ahogarse con los cerúleos de los de Caitlyn. Rodea su cuello, volviendo a besarla con una calidez que invade el pecho de ambas. Caitlyn recorre su espalda, de la misma manera que solía hacerlo.

Unos segundos después es Caitlyn quien recuesta a Vi sobre la cama, poniéndose a horcadas sobre ella. Deja caer su torso encima del ajeno, descansando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Vi, besándolo con brevedad y dulzura.

Lejos de querer retomar el acto, quería abrazarla por siempre, si fuese necesario.

 _Actualización_.

_Protocolo_ _de_ _seguridad_ _: 22:23 horas_ _restantes_ _._

_Señal no encontrada_.

 _Reintentando_...

Toma aire y Vi lo siente a través del brazo que rodea su espalda. Juega con los espesos cabellos oscuros de Caitlyn, meramente por inercia, hasta que siente su mirada sobre ella.

— ¿Qué hora es aquí...? — Pregunta, haciendo círculos sobre su pecho con lentitud.

— Apenas las once... ¿por qué...?

Levanta su torso ante la mirada expectante, soltando su cabello. Vi contempla el contraste de la luz platinada de la luna sobre su cuerpo. Un flequillo adorna su rostro ahora, escondiendo uno de sus ojos.

Retira todo lo que tiene de su torso de forma lenta e hipnótica, quedándose en sujetador. Vi sonríe con ninguna pizca de picardía. Admira el cuerpo que tiene en frente, como si fuese una divinidad y piensa que en todas las dimensiones lleva un sujetador negro.

Lleva una mano ansiosa a su esbelto abdomen recién descubierto, deslizando apenas las yemas. Sube gradualmente la vista desde ahí hasta sus ojos, suplicando que se acercara.

Un sentimiento floreció de nuevo en ella cuando bajó la mano a su muslo derecho, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su cadera. Aún eran capaces de leerse una a la otra a la perfección, no hacían falta palabras ni gestos.

Cómo era posible aquello.

Caitlyn la besó lenta y suavemente, cumpliendo la demanda que rogaban los ojos ajenos. Pero Vi se sienta, haciendo que sus piernas rodeen los costados y Caitlyn afianza el agarre, sintiendo que puede caer.

La conexión e intimidad que compartían era extraordinaria. Aún y cuando no eran las mismas.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Caitlyn. Y ahí estaba Vi.

— Caitlyn... — Murmura entre sus labios, descargando besos lentos y candentes que derritían poco a poco las entrañas de la aludida.

Mira a Vi, deteniendo el contacto únicamente para eso, esperando una respuesta.

— Te amo...

Los generosos labios de Caitlyn se curvan, haciendo en ella una expresión de inocencia sumada a la intersección de sus miradas.

— Yo también te amo...

Caitlyn retoma todo lo que se deshacía al bajar a su vientre con su corazón lleno, sintiendo que esa pieza que le faltaba, finalmente se pudo encontrar.

El espacio de la cama de Vi encajaba perfectamente con el cuerpo de Caitlyn, de distintas maneras.

Mientras calmaba la sed entre sus piernas, enterrando las uñas en su carne, devorando con besos cada parte.

Caitlyn suspiraba de éxtasis y de calidez. Posiblemente ese era el sexo más _vainilla_ que hubiera tenido antes. Vi era gentil y consensual al mismo tiempo que fuerte y vigorosa, llena de ganas desgarradoras de encajar sus dedos dentro de ella.

Eso la calentaba inimaginablemente. Haciéndola ser deseada, con montones de años de diferencia. Sonríe ampliamente cuando la lengua de Vi juega con su bulbo preferido, causando escarmiento.

Le falta el aire y Vi lo sabe, pues _su_ Caitlyn solía sostener sus cabellos con la misma intensidad, el mismo movimiento de sus dedos, alzando el pecho de la misma forma.

Cuando llegaba al orgasmo, la complacía también de una forma excepcional. Siempre reía a medio acto de puro anhelo, pues creía que el hacerle llegar al clímax simplemente alimentaba su lado dominante.

Suspiraba su nombre entre jadeos única y exclusivamente en su oído, porque eso agregaba fuerzas a sus embestidas, a sus besos y mordidas. Le fascinaba recibir esas uñas en sus glúteos y piernas, dejándola marcada. Un sentido de propiedad tan propio y familiar que nunca desaparecería hasta que "Caitlyn" dejara de ser su nombre.

A pesar de que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de intimar con Vi en su línea, sentía que sabía todo. Cada punto, cada secreto, cada sabor y cada rincón de su cuerpo. Lo disfrutaba bastante.

Aunque todo fuera temporal.

* * *

El motor de la motocicleta ronronea y Caitlyn se aferra a la mujer que la maneja. Por más sorprendida que estuviera, no se sentía cansada.

Volvía a ser de noche y de nuevo estaban cercanas a la comisaría. Esta vez al día siguiente. Vi es la primera en desmontar, quitándose el casco. Caitlyn se embelesa con la vista que tiene frente a ella.

— En mi línea — dijo Caitlyn. —, solías decirme "Cait". O "pastelito". 

Vi la mira de soslayo, con una genuina sonrisa perlada.

— ¿Por qué te llamaba así? Qué ridículo.

Encoje sus hombros, siempre se preguntó lo mismo. La Vi de esa Piltóver era distinta. Madura y elegante. Todo el tiempo. En cambio, Caitlyn, con la pérdida de ella, adoptó su estilo del humor inconscientemente.

Quizás era una defensa al no aceptar su muerte. Agacha la mirada, bajando de la motocicleta y poniendo el rifle en su espalda.

Frente a ellas, un rubio camina con tranquilidad, fijando su vista en la pared de la comisaría.

Ezreal se para frente a la comisaría al no ser descubierto por Caitlyn, pero sabe que se encuentra en esa línea temporal. Pisa algo que cruje y lo levanta, abriendo el papel con curiosidad.

_Se busca._

_Khada Jhin._

Levanta las manos al sentir el cañón del rifle de Caitlyn sobre su nuca con una sonrisa.

— Justo a tiempo... sheriff.

 _Selección encontrada._

_Protocolo de seguridad: 00:00 horas restantes._

_Identificación: Ezreal. Señal encontrada._

Un portal se abre y de ahí sale una mujer con una gran espada junto con un hombre de bigote perfecto y rizado. Ezreal levanta las manos con una sonrisa fanfarrona ante la derrota.

— Encamínalo, Twisted. — Ordena Caitlyn, sin despegarle el cañón hasta asegurarse de que está preso.

El aludido es el primero en entrar al portal junto con el rubio.

Vi se acerca a Caitlyn, una ligera ventisca que emana en portal le revuelve los cabellos.

Caitlyn encara a Vi, guardando sus ojos en lo más recóndito de su mente.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver...? — Pregunta Vi.

— No lo creo. — Musita con lástima y tristeza, sonriendo apenas. — Este no es mi lugar. Es tuyo... sheriff.

Ambas sonríen. Caitlyn se acerca, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Te encontraré algún día, Caitlyn... lo prometo. — Suspira entre sus labios, haciendo su corazón latir.

— Cuando lo hagas, llámame "Cait"... me encantaría.

— Caitlyn. — Llama la mujer, haciendo a Vi mirar por encima de su hombro. — Apresúrate.

Regresa la vista a los ojos de la viajera, depositando un último beso en su frente.

— Estoy segura de que en todas las líneas te seguiré amando...

Caitlyn sonríe, alejándose de ella camino al portal. Se planta frente a la masa de energía y echa un último vistazo.

Gesticula un "te amo" que Vi logra leer y la mujer a su lado empuja levemente su espalda, incitando a que camine hacia dentro. El portal finalmente desaparece, dejándola sola en la oscuridad de la comisaría.

El vacío de su corazón vuelve. Marcha, camino a la nada, con una nueva meta.

* * *

La estación del ferrocarril no está repleta, así que respira con tranquilidad. Espera pacientemente a subir a su abordaje y llega en menos de lo esperado.

Su equipaje está listo y todo en orden, no le queda más que abordar. Unos le sonríen y ella hace lo mismo, quitándose una boina que lleva. Busca el asiento que pagó, mirando de un lado a otro. Pidió uno específicamente en una esquina, así que estaría solo.

Al llegar al número y apartado estipulado en su boleto, no puede caminar más. Queda estática estando de pie, parpadeando para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le mentían.

 _"Favor de tomar asiento. Todo aquel que no tome su asiento_ _será_ _desplazado_ _"_.

Las puertas del tren cerraron, preparándose para dar marcha. Como pudo, dio dos zancadas hacia el asiento, posicionando su cuerpo frente a la mesilla.

— ¿Cait...?

Alza su vista del libro que traía, abriendo los ojos con la misma impresión quien ocupaba el asiento contiguo a su mesa.

Suena el claxon del tren, indicando el inicio de su marcha y se sienta frente a ella.

Ahí estaban.

Sus ojos celestes.

— Vi...

Abandona el libro en su regazo, entreabriendo los labios, sin voluntad para dejar de verla.

Había tomado ese tren para buscarla, pero ella estaba en el tren. Iba a llegar tarde, pero no lo hizo, de milagro llegó.

A tiempo.  
  
  



End file.
